


Mr. Nice Guy - Koushi Sugawara x Reader | COMPLETED

by IppenX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Complete, F/M, Hugs, Kisses, Noya is best wingman, POV First Person, Relationship built from 0 bc that's how I roll, Suga saves the day, Suga's literally head over heels in love, Violence but not really graphic, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IppenX/pseuds/IppenX
Summary: We don't live in a fairy tale world - Suga knew that. He also knew that kindness has its limits and that being nice to everyone will often leave him hurting in the end. But what he didn't know was that all this time, there was someone who was willing to share his pain.





	1. The Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cross-posting account: I'm primarily active on Quotev.com, where you can find me under the same username [IppenX].  
> Link to original post: quotev.com/story/9602349

As I opened my locker, a small piece of pink paper fell to the ground. I picked it up and unfolded it to read the message scribbled on it:

"Stop messing with us. We've had enough of you. Don't ever talk to us again, bitch!"

_Ha ... seriously? A threat written with a glitter pen and with hearts over the i's? If this keeps up, I'll get a love letter eventually. I mean, each one of these is less scary than the previous one._

I contemplated responding with a note of my own, but my common sense got the better of me as I turned to take the pink monstrosity to the faculty room. I knocked on the door and entered after hearing a loud "Yes, come in!"

I walked up to my class teacher's desk and he raised his gaze when he saw me approaching with the paper in hand.

"Hello. I am sorry to bother you, but I have brought a new one. It was in my locker this time."

I gave him the note and he sighed while reading it. At the same time, our math teacher passed by, glancing at the note and then giving me a pitying look:

"You poor thing, are you getting bullied?"

I tried my best to hold back a chuckle. "No, I am not, thank you for asking. There's just a group of girls in my class who keep making fun of other classmates, and I tell them off whenever I see them. They always scatter like flies the moment someone stands up to them - all they manage in return are these stupid notes, which I've been asked to bring here whenever I find one, so that's just what I'm doing."

The teachers exchanged worried glances at my lack of concern.

"Are you sure it's just that?"

I nodded. "It's just the usual thing to do, isn't it? They'll grow out of it eventually, they just didn't expect to have someone stand up to them. I'm not particularly intimidated by a piece of paper ... and a dog that barks doesn't bite." I said, walking out of the room and waving goodbye with a cheerful smile.

 

~~~

 

Three days later, I found out that while a barking dog won't bite, a group of basic high school bitches will.

After class, as I was about to take my books and leave, I found myself cornered by the three of them and two other girls whom I didn't recognize, probably because I later found out they were 3rd years. Clutching the strap of the bag hanging over my shoulder, I tried my best to analyze the situation before making my next move.

_Well, this is highly unpleasant. They even brought backup._

"Excuse me ... I appreciate the visit, but I'm going home." I said with a firm smile and stepped past the two standing right in front of me. As I did so, I suddenly felt a blow to my stomach and in seconds, I was pushed back up against the wall.

"Oh no, you aren't. We told you to stay away, didn't we? Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

I slap flew across my face. And then the another. And another.

I refused to look up. "I am very much sorry but I don't wish to hold an eye-to-eye conversation with a bully."

_I might have managed to tell her that ... but I'm actually scared as hell right now._

"There you go again, you and your stupid pride! I hate you! I hate your face!"

"Yeah, the damn stupid face, smiling every time you get in our way, you piece of shit!"

"We told you nicely to stop budging in, but you refused. You still won't look at us?!"

"No."

I heard faint laughter as the ringleader rambled on:

"Then this is your own fault. I'll make you look me in the eyes. And I'll make it so that you never, ever, show your face here again!"

Something white flashed before my eyes.

I suddenly screamed in pain. On pure instinct, I tried to run away again, but they pushed me to the floor and my screaming was absolutely futile. I felt them kicking me, but I couldn't see clearly out of my left eye. As I brought my hands up to my face to protect myself, the pain intensified, making me lift my hands immediately. With my palm now in front of my eyes, I saw it for the first time: blood.

Blood dripping down my face, spilling over my eye.

Abruptly, I stopped screaming as the shock of the realization hit me.

_I'm bleeding. They cut me. They cut me!_

A brief second later, the air returned to my lungs and my screams for help were now ten times louder than before.

"It's useless, you bitch! No one's coming fo-"

"Hey?! What are you doing?!"

_A voice! I can hear a voice at the door! Please tell me I'm not just hearing things ..._

The rest of it is mostly a blur, but I remember a guy with silver hair rushing into the room, screaming as he pushed the girls away from me. He kneeled before me, calling out to someone behind him who probably went to get the teachers. Without anything better to stop the blood with, he took off his shirt and pressed it to my face, pulling me into his arms along the way since he noticed that I had no strength left in me to move. He smiled at me - a bittersweet smile, but a gorgeous smile nonetheless:

"You'll be fine, it's okay, they missed your eye, it's okay ... but it's such a shame, scarring such a beautiful face."

Minutes later, two teachers came running in and took me to the nurses office. I can't recall all the commotion that followed, but even when my parents came to take me home, he was still the only thing left on my mind.

The cut was rather deep, but just like he said, my eye was unharmed and I was able to return to school just a few days later.

All of the girls were expelled the same week.

When I asked about the guy who saved me, the teachers called him to the faculty room so I could meet him. He had the same breath-taking smile when I thanked him for helping me, but I was surprised when he didn't want to accept my gratitude, saying that he only did what anyone else would have done if they passed by.

To him, that day was merely another act of kindness.

But I was left with a scar across my face, the sight of his smile stuck in my mind and an emotion in my heart which I couldn't describe - and neither of these went away.


	2. Chapter 2

Classes ended for the day.

Everyone else already went home by now. Well, except all the sport teams who always had their practices in the afternoon and could all be seen in their respective parts of the sports field as I walked past them towards the volleyball gym.

Coincidentally, I never played any sport - and I wasn't about to start either.

Even if I was, the gym I was heading to wasn't for girls' volleyball.

Making sure no one would see me, I snuck past the open door and made my way to the back side of the gym. I sat down on the ground next to a tiny window and watched the guys as they practiced serves and spikes and then eventually moved on to playing sets against each other.

Usually, a person would do this to watch the main team play against whoever else what left in the club. And that was what I did, actually ... until this year. For a brief second, I glanced at the grumpy 1st year boy who took his place.

_Why ... why are you here? I admit you're a better setter ... anyone could see that. But you don't smile like Suga does ... it's hard not to hate you ... when you're the reason why he is no longer a regular on the team that he loves so much. No, I shouldn't be thinking that. I'm pretty sure Suga doesn't hate you, so I shouldn't either._

With a soft sigh, I moved my glance over to the other side of the net where the silver-haired angel was just about to set up a ball for Ennoshita.

_There it is ... the perfect form, the perfect determination, the perfect love for the toss he's sending up. Connecting to a great spike. And the ball hits the floor on the opposing side ... because Suga is still better at reading into Daichi's receives than Daichi is at following Suga's tosses, and Nishinoya... actually wait, how did this score? What's Nishinoya doing?_

I saw their Guardian standing at the far other end of the field with seemingly no interest to even try to receive the ball that just scored Suga's side a point.

"Guys, sorry, my head hurts a bit ... I'll be going outside for a bit, just need some air."

I watched as the tiny libero waved at Ukai and stepped out the door.

_Heh, that's what you get for being 120% hyper all the time. It's not good for you, you should listen to Suga when he tells you to calm down._

Just as I was about to focus back on the reason I came here, I felt a tap on my shoulder that made me jump up and almost scream. My eyes widened as I came face to face with Nishinoya who was leaning down, grinning at me.

"Yo."

"Aargh ... um ... eeeek."

_I need to expand my crisis vocabulary - like, immediately._

As if finding a girl outside their gym window was a completely everyday thing, he just sat down on the ground next to me, peeking through the dirty glass for a while before speaking again:

"It's a good spot, I'll give you that. No, it's a genius spot to be honest. Volleyball is a sport where you're always looking up, so there's no way anyone would notice a cute face at this window that's barely above ground level. But! I am not like the other players! I am a libero! My volleyball is a not a sport of looking up, it's a sport of digging my nose into the floor. That floor and anything on its level, is my domain. Understand?" He said, looking at me as he spoke the last word.

_Wow ... he's scary. He's tinier than me and he's scary. Oh boy._

I managed to nod frantically.

"Well, it's needless to say I noticed you right away. And listen, I'm not here because you're sneaking around the gym and watching our practice. It's not like you're the first girl who's ever done that ... but usually, they come in groups and giggle like children ... and more importantly, they leave after a week or two." He paused, waiting for me to say something.

But I had nothing to say, so he went on: "I didn't fake a headache to come out here and tell you off ... I, uhm .... I'm actually worried about you."

"Why would you be worried about me?"

He tilted his head, visibly confused: "Did you like, not listen to me at all? They all leave after a few weeks - but you've been coming here every day for almost a year."

I don't know if he was expecting an answer from me, because I didn't have one. Feeling defeated, I looked past him, through the window where Suga was once again in my sight, talking to Daichi with a bright smile on his face.

_So it's been almost a year already ... a whole year since that smile was, for one short moment, meant only for me. I know you don't remember it anymore - why would you remember a day when you were nice to a girl and helped her out? That's almost like any other day for you ... but for me, it was the day I fell in love with you._

But I couldn't tell Nishinoya what I was thinking. I couldn't tell him that I started coming here last year because I so desperately wanted to see Sugawara and because I planned on finding the courage to talk to him again ... but in the end, I never found it.

"Hey ... that scar on your face ... you're that girl from class 2, right? The one who got attacked last year? The one that - oh. Oh. OOOH. I get it now."

"Heh ... you're quick." I finally spoke up, sarcasm more than obvious in my tone of voice.

"Suga saved you back then. He's the reason you're coming here, isn't he?"

I nodded.

"Why don't you go talk to him?"

_He makes it sound so easy ... it irritates me._

"Because I can't!" I snapped at him. "Because I can't tell him I've been coming here for long enough that I know everyone on the team even though I never spoke to any of you guys. If I was gonna talk to him, I missed my window months ago. I ... I'm just sitting here, holding on to something which never existed in the first place."

"Aww, you have a crush on Suga, that's so cute! You should just ask him out!"

"I did consider that, but no thank you."

"Why not??? You don't have to be afraid, he's not gonna turn you down, I swear!"

"I know that ... and it's precisely why I won't ask him out."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"In the past year, he went on dates with 9 different girls who asked him out."

"Why the hell do you know that?! Are you a stalker or something?" Nishinoya shrieked as I pointed out what I thought was a well-known fact.

I shrugged my shoulders: "I might be. I'm just watching him from a distance, nothing more ... and that's why I know that he would never say no to anyone who asks him out. But not because he actually wants to go out with them ... it's because he's just trying to be nice to everyone, and he doesn't want anyone to be hurt or disappointed."

"I still don't see the problem here."

I sighed, dusting my clothes as I stood up from the ground ad picked up my bag. "You don't have to see it. All I ask of you is that you don't tell anyone I was here ... and I'll never come here again."

"Wait!" He yelled, going after me as I walked away. Seeing how I didn't turn around, he didn't bother running all the way to catch up with me, probably realizing it would have no effect on the decision I already made.

Feeling like it was just a bit unfair to leave him hanging, I still turned around a few moments later, wishing to explain what he had so much trouble understanding:

"I won't ask him out - because I already accepted his kindness once and I don't really have the right to have him be nice to me the second time. That's all."


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, Noya returned to practice inside the gym, but the girl he just spoke to wouldn't leave his mind. He kept stealing glances at Suga, wondering if it would make sense to ask him about it.

_Maybe I should talk to him after practice ... but ... she did ask me to not say anything. It's just ... so weird. Yeah, so weird!!_

Contemplating his options, he decided to walk up to Suga as they left the gym hours later:

"Hey, got some time?"

Suga turned, giving him a questioning look: "Sure, what is it?"

_Yeah no problem. I've got this, he won't have a clue._

"Well, I have a very important question! Like, super important!" He proceeded to puff out his chest, making sure he didn't behave out of character - after all, his one and only goal was to gather information without Suga noticing anything.

"If you failed math again, I don't have time to teach you again this week."

"Suga, you're evil! No, I need girl advice - and you have the most experience out of all of us."

"Heh ... no problem, what's the deal?"

"Okay so there's this girl, right? I talked to her once or twice last year, maybe, haven't heard anything from her since. But I heard that she's had a crush on me all this time and doesn't want to ask me to go on a date with her because .... uhm ... she thinks it would inconvenience me. So what do I do?"

"Isn't it simple? Ask her out when the chance comes."

"Is that what you would do?"

Suga thought for a moment, looking to the ground. Being considerably shorter than him, Noya still had a pretty good view of his face, and he could swear that for a few moments, the always-cheerful senpai looked almost ... hurt? However, his usual smile soon returned as he spoke again:

"No ... it's not what would do. If it were me, I wouldn't risk waiting for a chance ... I'd go ask her out right now."

"Really?! That's ... unexpected of you. I don't think I've ever seen you chase a girl, it's usually vice versa. So why would you go after this one?"

"You said you haven't talked to her since last year, right?"

"Yes."

"And she still has a crush on you now?"

"Yes."

"Well, lucky you. That means she's been thinking of you for a long time ... even if you two didn't talk at all, you were still on her mind - even when she didn't get to see you over summer break, she still didn't forget you. That's not a crush, Noya ... that means she's in love with you."

"Aha ... I see." Noya muttered, his thoughts spinning out of control as he realized the implications of what he'd just been told.

_That sneaky idiot is in love with Suga? Like, she actually loves him? I am shocked. Why don't I ever get girls like that?! But still ... I didn't even think of that. It must be hard for her ... poor thing._

"Thank you for your advice - I appreciate it!" He piped up again, trying not to make Suga wary of his sudden silence.

"Well, I can't say I don't envy you."

"What?!"

Twitching at Noya's unexpected scream, Suga looked at him, smiling faintly: "Want to know a secret?"

With no idea where this was going, Noya nodded and watched as Suga patted him on the shoulder, his gaze averting further down the street as if he was looking for something in the distance:

"You always rambled on about how it sucks because you're not popular with girls, and I always listened to you. I agree, it's kinda bad if none of them find you attractive ... but there was this one time when you said that you wish you had as many girls flocking around you as I do - and back then, I really had the urge to punch you in the face. Because let me tell you something: seeing the same kind of faces all the time ... hearing the same line over and over: "Hey, I think you're super cute, wanna go out with me?" ... talking with so many girls only to find time and time again that they're all about as self-centered as Oikawa is ... that none of them really care for anything else beside my looks ... that is hell, Noya."

"Suga ..."

"It's hell. But hey, when they dump me after a few weeks when I become boring to them, they're still happy about it, they still get to tell all their friends that they dated the cutie from the volleyball team and that's all that matters, apparently. So it's fine. It's really fine ... but to me, it's hell."

"Then why ... why do you go out with them in the first place? Why don't you tell them to get lost?"

Turning his back and walking away towards his house, Suga shrugged his shoulders: "I like being nice to people. It's the one thing I'm good at, besides volleyball. Anyway, good luck asking her out."

He waved goodbye without looking back and Noya was left standing alone in the street, his hands trembling slightly at the shock of what he just heard.

_Hoooooly shit. I just wanted to pry him a little, maybe find out if he has someone he likes, or if he has a girlfriend at the moment ... I didn't mean to hit this freaking land mine! Wait ... she said she doesn't have the right to have him be nice to her the second time. Does that mean she knows about this, like she guessed it or something? Is that why she won't ask him out, because she doesn't want to hurt him? Holy shit. This is too much for me, I'm not smart enough for this, dammit! If I want to help both of them, I need to find an accomplice first ..._

He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

_The third years are out of the question - Asahi is too fragile and Daichi probably wouldn't want to hide things from his best friend. The other second years are too big of a risk because then she might find out about it, especially with Tanaka who'd most likely blab it all out to everyone, not to mention that Kinoshita is in her class ... yeah, that's definitely not an option. But then ..._

He stopped at Tsukishima's name and considered it for a second.

_He's smart, reliable, and quiet ... he knows how to keep a secret ... but I have an impression he wouldn't want to play wingman. Well, with the hyper orange and the dumbass king out of the question, that leaves just one option._

He pressed the call button next to Yamaguchi's name and waited for him to pick up:

"Hey Yama, it's Noya - are you home yet? ... Okay, mind if I drop by with some urgent business? ... Great, I'll be there in a second!"


	4. Chapter 4

"... and that is why I think we absolutely have to get her to ask him out!" Noya wrapped up his explanation of everything which happened that day, looking up at Yamaguchi who was sitting his desk. "You'll help me, right? I can't ask anyone else!"

Yamaguchi rubbed his forehead with a worried expression. "Let me go over this one more time ... a girl's been stalking our practice for the past year?"

"Yes."

"And even though you noticed her, you didn't think you should talk to her before today?"

"Yeah, I know, bad call ... I just snapped today, I didn't plan to talk to her at all actually ... but I'm glad I did."

"Because you're a 100% certain she's in love with Suga."

"Yes."

"And then you came up with the intricate plan of turning the story around on him and it backfired because he ended up telling you stuff you never thought you'd hear."

"Yes, for the millionth time! He looked so hurt, I had no idea ... it seemed as if he was gonna cry any second now!"

"Well ... this is an extremely complicated situation."

"It isn't! He wants to be loved, and she loves him - I don't see the problem!! Just help me get her to confess to him, please!"

"Yeah, okay, I'll help you ... but we're taking a very, very careful approach, got it?"

Noya nodded eagerly, for he lacked any strategy to actually carry out his plan. "So, how do we do it?"

"First off, I think we should make sure if she's really in love with him."

"Okay sure, no problem ... actually wait, how do we check that?"

"We ask her."

"Are you crazy?! Even I know that would freak her out!"

"That's why we won't ask her directly. Go up to her tomorrow and ask her what she likes about Suga, okay? I know three or four girls in our year who went out with him at some point, I'll ask them the same thing. We'll meet at lunch and compare answers - that's the best thing I can come up with."

 

~~~

 

That same evening, without even the slightest idea about what Nishinoya was up to after I left him behind at the gym, I tossed and turned in my bed, unable to sleep. Once I got home, I went straight to my room and didn't bother coming out for dinner - mom came to see what was wrong, but I just pretended to be asleep in order to avoid a conversation with her.

_She's probably worried ... dad too, I didn't even tell him how school was today. I just don't want anyone to see me right now ... it's too much. I feel so stupid knowing that Nishinoya knew I was coming there the whole time. I haven't told anyone ... so I don't want mom and dad to see me crying, I don't want to have to explain to them that I fell for a guy in such a stupid way. Even in my head, it sounds stupid ... but I guess Nishinoya just gave me a reality check. I need to let this go. I need to forget Suga._

Once I was sure both my parents were asleep, I slipped out of my room and headed for the bathroom, turning the shower on. As the hot water poured over me, I closed my eyes and repeated my new resolve over and over again.

_I need to forget Suga._

_Just pretend it never happened._

_Pretend he never smiled at me._

_Pretend he never saved me._

_Pretend I never had feelings for him in the first place._

Laying down on my bed a while later, I stared at the ceiling until my eyes finally felt heavy enough for me to fall asleep. If I had known what I'd have to deal with the next day, I'd make sure I got more sleep than I did in the end ... or I might have skipped school entirely.

 

~~~

 

During the first break, Nishinoya came rushing into my class, looking left and right before coming up to me. I gave him a dubious look as he spoke, catching his breath from running down the hall:

"Oi, got a minute? I just need to ask you something."

"Sure ... I guess. What is it?"

"Not here."

"Huh?"

He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me outside, leading me down the hall until he found a corner on the stairway where there were no people around.

"This is better, I don't want anyone to hear us."

_What's his deal ... seriously ... should I be worried?_

"What do you want?"

"Okay, so, after yesterday -"

"I told you not to mention it!"

"I know, I know, but I just have to ask you something. Just one question, I promise."

"And that is?"

"What do you like about Suga?"

_I wasn't expecting this - at all. Nishinoya, why?? I just told myself I'd forget him ... and you're not helping._

I considered telling him off, but instead caved in, sighing heavily as I tried to find the proper words:

"Well ... there are a lot of things. I love how much he cares about everyone around him, be it his teammates or a person he's never even met before. I love how he's not especially strong or scary yet he's still respected by others. He always tries his best to give good advice, but he never pushes his opinions on anyone - he tells you to calm down all the time, right? But he never gets mad if you keep running around, does he?"

He shook his head: "He doesn't."

"And when you run into trouble, even if he warned you about it before, he'll still help you out."

"You're right ..."

"I'm just really impressed by the kind of person he is ... gentle, caring and kind, but decisive and reliable at the same time. And of course, I think he's incredibly handsome ... his smile especially. I've never seen anyone else smile the way Suga does ... it's like his smile perfectly conveys how beautiful his soul is."

Nishinoya nodded slightly, his mind seemingly absent: "Okay ... okay ... I see. Thank you!!"

He turned around and ran back to his classroom without another word, leaving me alone on the stairway. I slowly headed back to class as the bell rang for the next period, but my thoughts were running wild and I could feel my heart beating faster than usual.

_Damn ... Nishinoya, you have the worst possible timing. It's no use ... I can't stop thinking about Suga, no matter how much I try._


	5. Chapter 5

As promised, Noya met up with Yamaguchi during lunch: they took their business outside, sitting on one of the benches where they could easily see if Suga or any of the other guys happened to walk by.

"So? Got anything good?" Noya asked his partner in crime as he sat down next to him.

"Yeah, I managed to ask four girls about why they asked him out."

"And?"

"Just one answer, pretty much: he's the most handsome guy on the team. Although one of them did say that Tsukishima is a close second ... pffffh, as if I'd ever let a girl like that near Tsukki."

"As if you'd ever let ANY girl near Tsukki." Noya mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing I swear!"

"Whatever, Noya, whatever ... and what did you find out?"

Proud of his accomplishment, Noya puffed his chest a little: "Well, I got a much better answer! Really, it's so long, I barely managed to remember it - I had to run back to my class and take notes."

"That's just because your memory is bad."

"Aaaaaanyhow," Noya said as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, looking down at the writing on it. "Things she loves about Suga: he cares for other people. He gives advice but doesn't get mad when you don't use it - I can confirm that by the way. He is respected. He isn't scary. He is a gentle and reliable person. He is handsome."

"All that?!"

"Yeah, I told you there was a ton of stuff ... also, she said something about loving his smile the most because it shows his soul or something, I forgot already."

"That's ... very romantic, actually."

"So?? What do you think? Is she for real?"

"She obviously cares more about him than the girls I talked to .... so yeah, I think she does really love him."

"Great! And where do we go from here?"

"Well ... we can't tell Suga, that's one thing. After what he told you, he'd just think you're trying to set him up with someone for the sake of it. So I wonder if maybe ... By the way, what kind of person is she? You're in the same year, you should know a bit about her, shouldn't you?"

"Uff ... that's a hard question. I mean, it's mostly just stuff I heard, but I know that everyone in her class relies on her and she has a lot of good friends there. She's the class representative this year since they all insisted on her taking the position."

"Really? That's unusual."

"Yeah well, her whole situation is unusual. You don't know this because you weren't here back then, and I didn't plan on telling you, but I suppose I should ... wanna know how she met Suga in the first place?

"Yeah, go on."

"Last year ... something really bad happened. She's a good person and she's not afraid to stand up for what she believes is right ... and for others. There were some bullies in her class that didn't like that, they threatened her multiple times but she didn't think it was anything serious, no one did. But then ... they ganged up on her."

Yamaguchi gasped, his eyes in shock. "What happened?"

"There were five of them against one. They beat her up pretty badly ... and they cut her."

"They what?!"

"They cut her. One of the girls brought a knife and slashed it across her face - they barely missed her left eye, she could have gone blind if the cut went just a bit lower."

"Oh my god. That's ..."

"Horrible, I know. It was a huge story, everyone was talking about it for months after. But guess who was the knight in shining armor who saved her?"

"Suga?"

"Yep. Exactly. They probably met again once she came back, I honestly have no idea. But that was pretty much it."

"She definitely doesn't seem like the shy type ... actually, I'd say she seems confident. So she really doesn't want to ask him out solely because she doesn't want to inconvenience him ... it's not like she's afraid of being rejected."

"Yes, I told you just that yesterday! Weren't you listening?"

"I was, don't worry. I just had to confirm. One more thing, does she still have a scar?"

Noya nodded, tracing his finger from the left side of his forehead, over his eye and down to his jawbone. "Right here."

"I thought so ... I've seen her around a few times, I mean, she's kinda hard to miss. But seriously, Suga's so lucky ... even with the scar, she's still really beautiful. And she seems like a really good person too - it's like she's perfect for him!"

"Right? So how do we get her to ask him out?!"

With an overly-dramatic gesture, Yamaguchi placed his hand on Noya's shoulder: "Senpai, you'll have to do your best."

"My best?"

"Yes. Your best indeed. I need you to go talk to her again - I'd much rather go myself, but then she'd know you talked to me even though she asked you not to tell anyone. So listen up, here's what you'll say ..."

 

~~~

 

For the first time in so long, I headed straight home after school instead of going to watch Suga and the others play. It seemed out of place, almost wrong - just as I thought the immense feeling of loneliness was about to swallow me whole, I caught sight of Nishinoya standing at the school gate.

Noticing me, he walked towards me: "Hey."

"Hey. Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"I told Yama I'll be late today. I have something else to tell you, that's why I waited for you here."

"I already listened to you in the morning and I think that was enough. I'm sorry, but ... I really don't appreciate you coming to bother me about this."

"Does it hurt you?"

Surprised by how he managed to read the meaning behind my stern words, I shifted my gaze towards the ground. "Yes."

"Because you love him?"

"Yes." As I muttered my answer, a tear rolled down the side of my face.

"So then, you want him to be happy?"

_Why are you so persistent? What do you want, Nishinoya? What do you want from me? Is this some kind of game to you? Is it funny?_

Frustration dwelling inside me, I looked back up at him with anger in my eyes. "Of course I want him to be happy! What part of it don't you get? Him being happy is what's most important to me, it's the exact reason why I haven't told him any of this!"

"A noble choice - or at least that's what I would say If I didn't know better."

"Nishinoya ...?" The anger in my eyes faded to confusion.

"Suga's my teammate. Even more than that, he's my friend. I want him to find happiness just as much as you do. We have the same goal, you see? I'm not your enemy. But I know him better than you do. You think that going out with you would be a burden to him - right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I know that's not the case. I also know some other things which you should probably hear from him and not from me, but long story short ... Suga's not happy right now. I'm not saying this because I want to help you but because I want to help him: I really believe you're the one who could make him happy."

_What's that supposed to mean ... why isn't he happy? He looks just fine to me ... but Nishinoya is probably right ... he does know him better than I ever did. Still ... that means ...._

"Are you sure? Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. I do."

"And what am I supposed to do?"

He shrugged his shoulders and began to walk towards the gym. "You can pretend you never heard any of this. I won't come talk to you ever again - I'm not that much of a pain in the ass. But if you want to be the happiness Suga's looking for, we finish practice in about two hours and a half. I'll make sure to keep him busy long enough for the others to leave."


	6. Chapter 6

I stayed.

It began to rain after an hour or so and while I could easily find a roof to stand under, I didn't bother. I stood by the school gates, leaning onto the fence as small rain drops fell on my face. Eventually, I heard the guys as they started to leave the gym and walk past me one by one, paying little to no attention to the girl who blatantly ignored the need for an umbrella. I watched all of them hurry in different directions to get away from the rain as fast as possible - but Suga was nowhere to be found.

_Seems like you kept your promise, Nishinoya. If this backfires ... I'll be really mad at you. For like, a day._

Slowly, I walked towards the gym. I could see balls scattered on the floor through the open doors, accompanied with an exaggerated Nishinoya apologizing:

"I am so so so sorry! I really didn't mean to knock them all over!"

"It's okay, Noya - talk less and work more, or we'll be here picking up balls until morning."

_Ah ... why did I even expect he'd manage to keep him here in a more elegant way? Well, here goes nothing._

I stepped into the gym, water still dripping down my clothes here and there.

I had no plan.

Even with two hours to think about it, I didn't have the slightest idea of what I was going to say.

_But I'm here now ... and in the end, that's the only thing that should matter._

They both noticed me right away: Nishinoya gave me an approving nod while Suga stared at me in confusion.

"Thank you, Nishinoya. You can go now." I said to him, avoiding Suga's gaze.

He jogged past me, jokingly punching my shoulder as he went by: "I had no intention of staying any longer - but I'm glad you're here."

With the little devil gone, it was just me and Suga left in the gym. Shifting his gaze between me and the door, he still had no idea what was going on as he spoke up seconds later:

"Uhm ... is there something you need?"

Moving my wet hair away and tucking it behind my ear, I nodded. "Yes. I have to ask you something."

With the strands of hair no longer there to cover it, my whole face was clearly visible and I noticed his eyes as they focused on the scar I so proudly wore as a memory of when I first met him.

"Oh ... it's you!" He dropped the ball he was holding and walked up to me, his hand reaching out towards me. Before I knew it, I felt the warmth of his palm pressed against my face, his fingers slowly tracing the scar. "I'm glad it healed ... it looked pretty bad back then, actually."

"You .... you remember?" I muttered, half in shock and half in a trance from the sudden touch that turned my cheeks crimson red.

"Huh? Of course I remember ... there was so much blood on your face, I was scared to death! I was really happy when I saw that you were okay just a few days later ... and I could hardly forget someone who thanked me like twelve times in the span of two minutes." He said with a soft voice, moving his hand away from my face. "So? What did you want to ask me?"

_I never thought you'd remember. I can't believe you still know how frantically I thanked you for helping me. Just hearing your voice so close to me takes my breath away ... will I even survive this?_

With the last bit of my courage, ignoring the burning heat in my heart, I looked up at him, our eyes meeting as I spoke:

"Would you go on a date with me?"

For a brief second, I saw something flash in his eyes - almost like a feeling of pain or disappointment. He took a step back as the usual gentle smile returned to his face.

"That ... was unexpected, really. Heh. Sure ... I don't mind going out with you. What do you wanna do - shopping? Movies? Or did you have something else in mind?"

I tilted my head slightly, attempting to understand what he just said.

_Shopping? I mean, even movies are a bad idea for a first date, but shopping? Just what kind of dates have you been dragged on?_

I slowly shook my head. "Actually, I was just gonna ask you out for coffee ... or tea, if you prefer that. Somewhere we can sit down and talk ... so I can get to know you better."

"You- You just want to talk with me?"

"Yes ..."

"No hanging out with your friends or something?"

I shook my head. "Unless you don't want it to be just the two of us?"

"No, I don't mind at all! I've just never been asked out on this kind of date ... so I'm a little surprised."

"I- I hope that's a good thing."

He smiled: "Yeah ... it is. But you know what's not so good? The fact that you have water dripping off of you - were you standing out in the rain or something?"

I nodded. "For about an hour."

"You'll get sick like that!" He ran his fingers through his hair, looking at the balls still scattered on the floor. "Well, I guess I can always put those away tomorrow." He went to get the keys and without warning, took my hand. "Come, let's go."

He locked the gym door and ran towards their club room, still holding my hand, trying to get out of the rain as soon as possible. Once in the club room, he opened one of the lockers and searched through it.

"This is where Shimizu, our manager, keeps her spare clothes. Here -" he said, throwing me a white T-shirt and a black tracksuit. "I'll wait outside." Smiling, he walked out and closed the door behind him, waiting until I changed my clothes and called him back in.

"Thank you."

"No problem ... but your hair is still wet, you'll still be cold like this."

"But I'm fi- " My sentence was cut short by a loud sneeze, causing Suga to laugh.

"You're obviously freezing." He took off his black jacket and dropped it on my shoulders. "Please take this."

"But then you-"

"I was in the rain for a minute, not a whole hour. I'll be okay. Beside, I've got this," he said, pulling a blanket from another locker.

"Wow ... is this a club room or a convenience store?"

"Don't mention it, please ... I'm dreading what we'll find when we do the cleaning next week. Most of these things shouldn't even be here in the first place ... though okay, I guess some of them are useful." He wrapped the blanket around him, sitting down with his back against the wall. "The storm should be over soon ... let's just wait here until it stops raining."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Yeah. Come here." He patted the spot next to him and as I slowly sat down, he gently put one corner of the blanket around me, leading me to lean on his shoulder. "Do you like the rain?"

"Yeah, I do ..."

"So do I. But promise me you won't get soaked like this again!"

"I promise. Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being here with me."

"Heh ... I know it's super early to say stuff like this but ... you're kind of really ... adorable."

"You too- I mean ... yes, you too."

An awkward silence fell between us for a moment, but we both started laughing right away. By the time the storm passed, we were too deeply involved in a conversation for any of us to notice: he talked about volleyball and his teammates, and I told him all about how things were after my incident. The lack of distance between us that made me nervous at the beginning soon felt completely natural to me - if anything, I began to feel like I wanted to be even closer to him.

When we finally left the club room, the sun was already setting. Walking next to him, I couldn't help but smile.

"This ... was almost like a date." I muttered to myself.

"Talking in a messy club room is your idea of a date?"

"M-Maybe. Is something wrong with that?"

"Other girls I dated had much higher expectations."

"Well ... I don't really care about the circumstances as long as I'm with you."

"That's ... amazing, actually. I don't know what to say."

"Nothing, I guess ... by the way, we say goodbye here." I said, pointing down a street we were about to pass. "My house is that way."

He nodded. "Then ..."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a piece of paper - the only thing I prepared while waiting for him to finish practice. "Here," I said, giving it to him. "It's my number ... so you can text me if you ... if you want to meet again. Thank you so much for today!" I waved to him, running down the street towards my house.

After that, I didn't look back at him; part of me was hoping he'd still be looking after me and part of me was afraid that wasn't the case - it was easier not to know what the truth was.


	7. Chapter 7

I opened the door to my house and absentmindedly headed to my room. However, I was quickly pulled away from my memories of the conversation with Suga:

"Thank god, you're home!" Dad rushed from the living room, hugging me. "Honey, she's home!!"

Needless to say, mom was already right behind him in the hallway: "Where were you? Did something happen? We were worried sick! Where's your phone?"

_Oh ... Oh shit. I forgot to turn on my phone ... and I didn't notice how late it got._

"I'm so sorry! I'm fine, nothing's wrong, I'm so sorry to worry you! I had my phone in my bag the whole time, I didn't even look at it, I'm sorry!"

Sighing in relief, mom gestured towards the kitchen: "It's okay, you're safe and sound after all. Let's go have dinner."

"Wait ... you aren't going to get mad at me for forgetting to tell you I was coming home late?"

"I don't see why we would. It's not something you'd do without a good reason. But I sure am curious about what happened today!"

Dad smirked at her words, both of us sitting at the table: "Isn't it obvious? She ran away and joined a volleyball club." He said, pointing to my back.

_Wait ... ah, I forgot I'm still wearing his jacket._

Mom looked at me again, slightly confused: "What are you wearing? Are you sure everything's okay?"

"Yes! Uhm .... I got caught up in the rain. These clothes are from the volleyball club's manager ... and the jacket is Sugawara's."

"Sugawara? Isn't he the boy who saved you last year?"

I nodded. "Yeah ... we were talking in their club room today while it was raining ... and then we got carried away and didn't notice it was evening already."

"I didn't know you two were friends, since when is that a thing?"

"It kinda isn't. I haven't spoken to him at all until today ... when I asked him out."

A short moment of silence followed.

Actually, a not-so-short moment.

Okay, a very long moment of silence. Just as I thought they were gonna freak out, dad took me by surprise - looking at mom, he grinned and spoke in a teasing tone: "Didn't I tell you?"

_Huh?_

"You did."

_Wait._

"I told you months ago! See, I knew I was right!"

_Hold up a minute._

I tried to grasp the situation around me as best I could. "Hey ... wait ... what's going on?"

"Your dad and I made a bet a while ago - because he insisted that you have a crush on someone."

Turning to him, I saw the wide grin was still on his face. "You knew?!"

"Well, I didn't know who it was but I knew there must be someone you like. After all, daddy knows best!"

Mom exchanged an exasperated glance with me. "I hate to admit it, but he does have a point this time."

With a heavy sigh, I buried my face into my hands. "You two are unbelievable."

"So when's the date?"

"And when's the wedding?"

"Don't know and stop it, please!" I said, laughing at dad's enthusiasm. "We haven't made plans yet. Depends on whether he decides to text me or not."

 

Joking around, we ate dinner together and afterwards, I went to my room, turning on my phone as I laid down on my bed. A bunch of missed call notifications popped up, but the most recent one was a text notification - from an unknown number. My heart halting a little, I opened it.

"Hey. It's Suga." was all it said.

Pondering for a while, I typed out my reply and pressed send: "Hey. I still have your jacket."

Just as I saved his number into my contacts, the phone started beeping in my hands.

Incoming call - Suga.

In slight panic, I picked up right away. "Uh ... uhm ... hi."

"Hi ... sorry, did I scare you? Maybe I shouldn't have called."

_Wow, even over the phone, his voice still sounds dreamy._

"No, it's okay, I just wasn't expecting it!"

"Is it okay for me to call? I hate texting, actually ... I'm much better at talking to people than I am at writing. I'm sorry."

"Why sorry? I'm ... kinda glad you called."

"You are?"

"Yes, I mean ... I like hearing your voice. Besides, If you don't like texting, don't do it - it's simple, isn't it?"

"I guess it is. So, uhm ... the reason I called you is ... I don't drink coffee, but tea is fine. Do you have time tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Our date ... I'm asking if tomorrow would be okay with you. They'll be fixing something in the gym in the afternoon and we don't have practice because of that ... so I actually have the whole afternoon to spend with you. I didn't even realize how fast time went by today!"

"I didn't either!"

I heard him sigh on the other end of the line: "Can I tell you something weird?"

"Yes?"

"I had fun - talking to you, I mean. No, it's not just that ... I can't remember the last time I had a conversation like that with someone. I really liked it."

"So did I."

"I kinda wish you came to talk to me sooner ... heh, it's stupid, I know. You had enough things to worry about with your injury and all that."

"Uhm ... yeah."

"Did it hurt a lot while it healed? It looked really bad."

"It wasn't too bad ... when I felt too much pain, I just told myself that it would have been even worse if it went across my eye, and that kinda helped to distract me."

"You don't look like you mind having the scar either. You don't hate it?"

"I don't ... I actually like it - it's a special memory."

"Why?"

"I won't tell you, it's silly."

"Come on!" He laughed slightly. "You can't just say something unconventional like that and then not tell me why."

"But you'll think I'm stupid if I tell you."

"I won't, I promise. Please?"

"Ah, fine! I like it because it reminds me of the day I first met you."

He went silent for a moment, leaving me in suspense.

"S-Suga?"

"Sorry ... I'm just ... wow. You got attacked with a knife, but that scar still reminds you of me?"

"Yes ... it does." I blushed, my voice barely a whisper.

"That's ... the most twisted romantic thing I've ever heard."

"Sorry."

"No, no, I didn't mean that like it's a bad thing! Oh ... I have to go now, we're about to have dinner."

"No problem, it was nice-"

"Wait, there's still something I wanna say to you!"

I waited for him to continue, expectations dwelling inside of me.

"I ... I don't think it's stupid. I really don't. But I promise ... I'll give you better things to remind you of me."

"Suga ... !"

"Many better things. A million better things. More of them that you'll be able to count."

"I ... don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. Just wait for me tomorrow after school, I'll come find you."

"O-Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then."


	8. Chapter 8

As promised, I waited for him outside the school once my classes were over. It wasn't long before he came running towards me, completely out of breath by the time he stopped in front of me.

"Hey ... you didn't have to run."

"I know. I wanted to."

Reaching into my bag, I took out his jacket and handed it to him: "Thank you for letting me borrow it."

"Heh ... it's okay. You looked adorable in it."

I felt my cheeks get warmer when he said that. "T-Thank you."

"Your face just turned pink, I hope you know that." He pointed out, chuckling.

"Don't mention it, please ..."

"Okay, but then ... will you let me do this, or will it make you blush even more?" With that, he reached for my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. The sudden warmth left me speechless, with my face probably as red as a stop sign.

_He already held my hand yesterday ... but this is different ... it's not just a spur of the moment thing, it's ... it's ... something more._

"I ... I'll let you."

"I'm glad. So, where are we going?"

"Well, there's one coffee shop right down the street, but it's usually full of people. So I was thinking of going to a quieter place that's about 5 minutes away from here - if that's okay?"

"Sure, you lead the way. I'll just hold on so I don't get lost."

As we walked, he held my hand a bit tighter than before. Even when we sat down and ordered our drinks, we were still holding hands while talking to each other. We talked about so many things ... happy things, sad things, funny things, silly things. Our hobbies, our childhood memories, our favorite school subjects, the teachers we hated the most, the decisions we regretted, the moments we wished we could relive once again - everything.

Hours later, we were on our way home together; this whole time, our hands didn't part even once. Walking beside me, he finally asked the question I was most afraid to answer:

"Hey, so ... I want to know why you like me."

_Ah, Suga ... how do I answer this? Do I just say the exact same thing I told Nishinoya? Is that even a good enough answer?_

"I think ... it's just because of the kind of person you are."

"The kind of person I am?"

"Yes - you're the nicest guy I've ever met. You're kind to everyone, and while that may sound like nothing more than a sappy character trait, it's not that simple. Being a kind person in our world isn't easy. We don't have the power to erase sorrow or pain ... kind people only take part of it upon themselves. It hurts to be kind to others all the time - yet you still do it. And you even act like it doesn't hurt you at all ... even though it has to. I realize now that somewhere, there has to be a part of you that's hurting, and I wish that part wouldn't exist. But then again, you might not have been yourself without it."

"Aha ... I see."

"There are other things I like about you as well: the aura of respect you have around you, how reliable you are, how you always try your best at everything you care about, ... a lot of things, really. And I also think you're extremely attractive ... no one else has the same smile as you have - and that's the most beautiful smile I've ever seen."

"Are you ... Are you always so brutally honest?"

"I don't know. I've never felt this way about anyone else before."

Stopping at the crossroads near my house, he looked at me, tears in the corners of his eyes: "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you felt this way about me?"

I somehow managed to whisper an answer, my gaze falling to the ground: "Since the day I met you."

Slowly, he let go of my hand.

In the next second, I was yanked up against his chest, his arms tight around my back as he leaned down, burying his head in my neck. The feeling of being in his arms washed over me like an ocean; it stole the ground from underneath my feet, it took my breath away, it filled me with such happiness that I almost felt like I was going to drown in my own emotions. In the midst of ecstasy, I felt something cold on my neck - when I realized those were his tears rolling down my skin, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling our trembling bodies even closer.

_I'm crying too ... are they sad tears? Are they happy tears? I don't know ... it's too much ... I'm completely overwhelmed. The only thing I wish for is that this moment would never end._

"Suga ..." I whispered, calling his name. "Please ... don't cry. Unless you're only crying from happiness, I don't want you to cry."

Lifting his head slightly, he brought his lips to my ear: "Do you want to know? About the part of me that's hurting ..."

"Yes. Even if it's something you've never told anyone, even if it's sad or shameful or ugly, I want to know. I want to see that part of you, I want to take away the burden of you carrying it alone."

"But what if it's the most pathetic thing ever? Will I still be the same in your eyes? Can you care for something that stupid?"

"Nothing could ever change the way I see you. It doesn't matter what kind of secrets you have within you ... all that matters is that they're part of you. And I care about you, all parts of you."

After a short silence, he spoke with a pained, shaking voice:

"I've been lonely. All this time. With all these girls around me, I've been lonely. Every one of them hurt more than the previous one ... I was the center of attention, I was desired, I was fantasized about ... but none of them had any genuine feelings for me. None of them cared about me. I ... I just wanted someone to talk to! Someone who could see who I really am! But I think ... I got lost after a while. I so desperately yearned for someone to see my true self, yet ... yet I didn't actually know who I was anymore. And it hurt. It hurt. It hurt so much!"

"Suga ... Suga, it's okay. It's okay." I whispered, running my fingers through his hair.

"It's not ... it's not okay. I almost made the biggest mistake of my life because of how much I got hurt. When you asked me out, for a moment, for just a moment, I hated you. I almost told you to get lost. I almost hid myself from getting hurt again. But ... I'm so, so glad I didn't. All this sounds so stupid in my head because I barely know you, we only spoke for a few hours, but still ... you're everything I've ever wanted. Talking to you feels like the only time my soul's ever been free, it's like I can pour out all my fears and doubts and you're still there to keep me from falling to my knees from the weight of it all. Won't you get scared? Won't you run away if I cry like this? Won't you abandon me if I'm not happy and perfect?"

Panic began to overtake him as he said the last few lines, bringing his face in front of mine, searching for answers. As our eyes met, I could almost hear sparks fly between us. In less than a second, everything around us faded to a mixture of irrelevant colors: we were the only two people left in the world. We had each other ... and that meant we already had all the answers.

Our first kiss came out of nowhere. Our bodies pressed against one another, we moved our lips to the beat of our hearts, taking short breaths or not breathing at all - in that moment, it felt like we were each other's air. He kissed me hungrily, taking every piece of me as if I was the one thing he's been so desperately searching for, and I returned the kiss with just as much fire and passion ... because after all this time, these undying feelings of mine finally had a shape, a name, a purpose.

**My love finally had a place to come home to.**


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly, he pulled away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against mine. His eyes were closed, resting peacefully as he brought one of his hands up to hold my cheek.

"I ... have absolutely no idea what just happened."

Out of breath, my head was still spinning and I couldn't find the strength to make out proper words. "Suga, I -"

Before I could even try, his lips covered mine again: it was a short, soft kiss that left me wanting more, searching for his warmth as it left my lips.

"Don't speak ... I might wake up ... this might all be a dream and I might wake up from it."

"Okay ... " I whispered, kissing him back. "I'll just do this instead."

"Please ... yes."

We kissed each other back and forth, our smiles wider each time our lips parted and came together again. His angelic voice echoed in my ears as he spoke between the kisses:

"This ... this is insane. Have I gone completely mad? If you're just a dream ... if I wake up and you'll be gone ... no ... I can't lose you. My whole life before this moment ... it seems irrelevant. Like nothing ... like nothing before you even mattered ... I'm scared, you know? ... Scared of this feeling ... Because I don't know, I just don't know what happened! Why do I want you so much? Why do I want to hold you in my arms until the world ends, why do I feel like kissing you a million times still wouldn't be enough, why can't I look away from your eyes? Why do I tremble when I hear your voice, why does it sound so sexy when you whisper, why do I feel like my soul is on fire each time you touch me, why ... why?"

"Suga ..."

"No, it's okay ... everything is right as it's supposed to be. I feel like I'm completely ripped to pieces, standing in front of you ... as if yesterday, a switch went off inside my head and changed everything ... but it's okay."

The reassuring look in his eyes brought me back to my senses and the words I've been struggling to find suddenly rolled off my tongue like it was nothing:

"Suga, I love you!"

He gave me another quick kiss, hugging me even tighter. "I don't think love is a strong enough word to describe how I feel about you. Hopeless, desperate, crazy? Completely infatuated? Maybe ... I have no idea. I know my feelings are nothing compared to how long you've been hiding yours - but let me show you ... let me show you how much I love you! Please, be mine ... so I'll have a reason to only look at you from now on ... please."

Drunk with happiness, I chuckled slightly at his words: "Silly ... I've been yours all this time. I should be the one asking that question, if anything ..."

Smiling mischievously, he tilted his head: "Then do it. Ask me."

"S-Seriously?"

"Yeah. I wanna hear it."

"Aah, you're impossible!" I said, laughing at how persistent he was.

"I'll beg with puppy dog eyes if I have to."

"You don't ... but I'd still love to see that."

"So?"

Smiling softly, I went ahead and asked him the most pointless question of that whole evening. But damn, it felt good saying it.

"Suga, will you be my boyfriend?"

I knew the answer was yes. We both knew ... but it didn't make the feeling of hearing his answer any less amazing:

"Yes! A thousand billion times yes!"

 

Laughing in each other's arms, we didn't even notice that the sun was already long gone and everything around us was dark. Pulling on my arm, he slowly started walking in the direction of my house:

"Come, let's go. I'll walk you home."

"It's barely half a minute away."

"I'd be a bad boyfriend if I let my girlfriend walk alone in the dark."

"But there are street lights all along the way." I continued to tease him.

"Shush ... you know well enough I'd still do this even if it were the middle of day. I just want to be with you a little longer."

"Suga, you're kinda really romantic."

"And you're kinda really adorable. Wait, I just thought of something ..." He said right as we got to my front door.

"Yes?"

"Did I screw up? Should I ... uhm ... ask your father for permission before kissing you and all that stuff?"

I brought a hand to my forehead: "Don't tell me you're scared of my dad?"

"I kinda am."

"For absolutely no reason! Come, I'll introduce you to my parents."

He panicked as I took my keys from my bag, unlocking the door.

"No, can't we do that some other time? I have to make a good impression!"

"Nep! You're meeting them now."

As I opened the door, I heard mom call out to me from the living room:

"Welcome back, dear! How was the date?"

"Better than expected. Also, daaaaaad!"

"What are you yelling for?" He replied, yelling back. "Just come here already, we wanna hear how it went."

"I would but I kinda can't because my boyfriend is afraid of you and I barely managed to drag him this far."

A moment later, dad popped his head through the door into the hallway:

"What?"

"My boyfriend is afraid of you."

Grinning in his usual manner, he walked over to Suga: "Boyfriend? You're that Sugawara kid?"

"Y-Yes, uhm ... I'm happy to meet you .... please ... let me date your daughter." Suga mumbled, bowing to him.

Turning back to me, dad tried his best to keep a straight face. "This one? You picked this one? He's a bit defective, don't you think? You sure you want this one?"

I nodded. "Never been more sure in my life."

Hearing that, he burst out laughing, grabbing Suga's shoulders and pulling him up: "You heard her! Welcome to the family!"

"Wha- That's it? Aren't you gonna yell at me, or interrogate me or something?"

"Not my job, boy. Not my job. My lovely wife does the yelling around here, I just change light bulbs and make unappreciated jokes."

"Bad jokes, honey, they're bad jokes." Mom said, joining the commotion going on in the hallway. "It's nice to finally meet you, Sugawara. Take good care of our girl, will you?"

"Y-Yes! I will, I promise! I couldn't possibly do anything else ... she means too much to me."

"I'm glad to hear that. I realize it's kind of late already, but do you want to join us for dinner?"

"Are you sure it's okay with you?"

"Most definitely."

He looked at me, squeezing my hand tighter. "Then yes ... I'd love to stay."

Smiling, I lead him into the kitchen: "See? They're not at all scary - they're both great people and they always joke around."

He seemed extremely relieved to hear that. "That's great ... I was really scared, you know? Uhm ... I had some not so nice experiences with the fathers of some of my ex girlfriends. So I'm really happy ... because the only one that matters seems to like me."

We had dinner together, talking about the two of us the whole time. It was unexpected and I still couldn't really grasp that the man I loved with all my heart was right beside me, joking with my dad and holding my hand.

_I kinda regret it now ... not telling him earlier. I had no idea it would make both of us so happy .... I had no idea. But I'm sure that we'll make up for all the time we lost ... I just know we will._

 

_~~~_

 

Later that night, Suga silently walked into his own house, carefully closing the front door in an attempt to not be heard. However, it was in vain - right away, he heard a soft voice from his mom's study upstairs:

"Koushi? Are you finally home? Come here, please."

"I'm back. Is dad asleep yet?" He said, leaning onto the door and watching his mom as she typed on her computer without turning around, as fast and neat as always.

She ignored his question and answered with her own: "You've been out with a girl again, weren't you?"

"Yes ..."

"Didn't I tell you to stop that? Didn't I tell you to stop giving yourself away to people who aren't worth it? I don't want to see my son hurt by some girl again! Why won't you listen to me?"

"She loves me."

"Ha .... don't they all say that? Do you seriously still believe that bullshit when you hear it?"

"Mom ... I didn't hear it this time ... I mean, I did, she told me she loves me ... but more than that, I felt it."

Finally looking at him, she gave him a confused look: "Koushi?"

"I felt how much she loves me ... it's in her voice, her smile, her eyes ... everywhere. She loves me so much, I almost can't fathom it all. And I want you two to meet her as soon as possible. I was invited over for dinner and her parents are really, really nice. It felt like home."

"Who ... who is she?"

"Remember that big fight from last year, when a girl got hurt and I happened to pass by right when they cut her face?"

"Yeah ...."

"Well, it's her. The girl I apparently saved. She's been in love with me all this time ... so please, give her a chance."

Smiling faintly, she turned back to her computer and began typing again. "I will. And dad's a sleep already, so tell him about it tomorrow, okay? He'll be happy to see you like this."

"See me like this?"

"You look ... different. I don't remember the last time you smiled this way."

"Oh, that ... yeah, I feel like my heart is about to explode and I don't know if it's because I'm so happy to be with her or because she's not next to me right now. Either way, I can't stop smiling - you can thank her for it when you meet her."

"Will do. Now get to sleep. it's about damn time!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going!"


	10. Chapter 10

Unexpectedly, I saw Suga standing outside my house the next morning, waiting for me. His eyes lit up when he saw me and he ran up to me, pulling me into a tight embrace before I could even say hello.

"Aaaah, I missed you so much! I couldn't sleep for hours ... and I almost called you like three times, but then I held myself back because I didn't want to wake you up."

"Actually, I couldn't sleep either."

"Really?"

"Yeah ... I was thinking about you."

Slowly, he brought his lips closer to mine: "That makes me insanely happy." He whispered before kissing me.

I almost gave myself over completely, but I managed to pull away before he took my last bit of sanity: "Suga ... we'll be late for school, silly."

"I kinda don't even wanna go ... I just want to take you somewhere where no one else could see us and kiss you all day long."

"D-Don't say stuff like that ..." I muttered, blushing heavily.

"Why not?"

"Because you're giving me weird ideas and I ... I kinda wanna do that too, now that you mentioned it."

"Then we'll do it. One day, we're gonna skip school and go on a really perfect date - not today though. I have other plans for us today."

"What plans?"

"I'm paying you back the stress you caused me yesterday!" He said, laughing slightly.

"Oh, so I'll get to meet your family?"

"Yep. Both of them, actually."

 

~~~

 

I figured out what he meant by that soon enough when he came to my classroom in the afternoon, taking me with him to practice. Admittedly, he was a bit late by the time we were walking up to the gym, and I felt kinda bad for it.

_It's not like we spent too much time kissing and hugging or anything ... right? I mean ... it's his own fault, damn it. He knows well enough I can't tell him to stop ... that silly angelic goofball._

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, noticing I was deep in my thoughts.

"Nothing ... I was just thinking that you're a goofball."

"Your goofball, if anything."

"Yes, mine."

He put a finger to my lips before walking into the gym. "Shush ... just watch this. It's gonna be hilarious."

As we entered the gym, the other guys were gathered in a half circle around Ukai, who was showing them something on the tablet. They must have heard the squeaking of Suga's shoes, but none of them bothered turning around. With a devilish smile, Suga called out to them:

"Hey Daichi, do we have any extra club jackets that we don't need?"

"Yeah, I think there's two or three left. Why?"

"Because my girlfriend looks adorable in it and I want her to have one, if you don't mind."

Almost all at once, they turned around, their eyes darting between Suga and I.

"Hi ... nice to meet you." I said to them, feeling just a tiny bit uncomfortable with so many shocked eyes on me.

"What's the meaning of this? I told you not to bring your fangirls to practice, they're annoying." Daichi ignored me completely, giving Suga a stern face.

"Excuse me, this is the love of my life you're talking about."

"Suga?!" Asahi shrieked in shock while Daichi stood speechless. "W-What happened man, are you okay, is she holding you hostage? Did she fry your brain? Suga!!!"

_Wow ... Asahi is genuinely worried ... just what kind of girls did you have to deal with, Suga?! I'm not sure I even wanna know._

"Uhm ... guys ... I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm serious about Suga." I piped up, hoping they were paying enough attention to hear me.

"Hell yes she is! I can confirm!" Nishinoya suddenly yelled out, running up to me with a huge smile. "I can totally confirm! Yama too, right?"

Yamaguchi timidly nodded in the back, already receiving dubious glances from Kageyama and Tsukishima: "She's perfect for Suga. We checked."

_Wait ... don't tell me ... heh, I knew something was fishy about how Nishinoya was acting._

"Didn't I ask you not to tell anyone?" I hissed at him.

"Yeah but I'm not smart enough to get you guys together properly, so I enlisted help. Be thankful it was Yama, I considered asking the smug beanpole first."

"Everyone, shut the hell up!" Daichi finally yelled out, snapping back to reality. As on command, everyone calmed down before he continued: "Okay, good. Nishinoya, explain to the rest of us what's going on. I have an eerie feeling you've been up to something and even dragged Yamaguchi in it. So, we're waiting!"

_Shit ... please don't tell them where you found me ... I haven't told Suga yet and that would be so awkward right now ... uf._

Nishinoya stepped up, coughing before he began what felt like a heroic speech of victory: "Well ... through my private sources which I won't disclose, I found out this girl likes Suga. And then, Yama helped me figure out just how much she likes him. Through extensive research, we concluded that she loves him. So then I got on her nerves until she agreed to ask him out, end of story. I don't know what happened afterwards but it worked so Suga, you owe me ice cream and ramen!"

Glancing at Nishinoya as if he remembered something, Suga spoke before Daichi got the chance to possibly get mad again: "Wait ... yeah, I completely forgot! You spoke to Noya when you came to ask me out - what was that about? Did he really play my wingman?!"

I nodded timidly and watched as Suga sighed, running both of his hands through his hair. "Oh shit ... I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?"

"Never! You're cursed for the rest of your life! I get to rub this in your face until you die! Also, Yama did most of the hard thinking work so he deserves ice cream too!"

"I-It's okay, I didn't do that much ... shut up Noya, you're making her uncomfortable."

"Oh? I am?"

"Yes. This is exactly why you're not popular with girls."

Caught in their commotion, I didn't even notice Suga move behind me until he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Well ... if it's for you, I don't mind at all. I'd take any curse if it means I get to hold you like this."

At the sight of us, the whole gym fell silent again and Daichi got his chance to speak again: "Seriously ... where did my best friend go and what is with this sack of cheese that took his place? Argh, I just can't believe this!" He looked at me, giving me one of his scariest faces.

_Oh ... wow. If I hadn't seen you look at Tanaka and Asahi this way a million times before, I'd be severely intimidated right now._

Slowly, he tilted his head and asked what has apparently been bugging him the whole time:

"Oi ... why do you want to be with Suga? And if you say because he's cute, I swear to Asahi's spike, I'm throwing you out of here with my own hands!"

"With all due respect, please calm down. I get that you're only trying to be scary because you're worried about your friend getting hurt, but you should stop it right now." I said with determination in my voice as I moved my hair behind my ear, making my scar the obvious center of everyone's attention.

The first years, excluding Yamaguchi, gasped in shock.

The other second years fell into an awkward silence, probably realizing long ago that this situation would be inevitable - I gazed at Kinoshita for a moment and saw he seemed to be feeling especially bad about not being able to stop Daichi from getting in my face.

Speaking of Daichi, an expression of shame and regret showed on his face as he took a step back.

"Yeah, I thought so." I commented on his retreat, smirking slightly. "I think you remember well enough that I've had worse things done to me than one guy yelling in my face. On that note, I also don't appreciate people getting all up close and threatening me - it doesn't feel nice. That being said ... I really hope we can get along. And I really understand your concern ... I've seen the girls around him, believe me. But I want to be with Suga because I love him, with all my heart. No other reason."

Hearing my confession once again in front of the whole club, Suga smiled like an idiot. "See? I told you she's special!"

"S-So feisty! She kinda scared me." Asahi murmured to himself, slumping down to the ground.

_Daichi, please ... hear me out. Otherwise, we're both gonna be taxed with breaking your ace and Suga's just gonna hug me even tighter until my blood flow stops._

Almost as if he read my mind, he immediately bowed in front of me: "I am sorry. I went too far and I apologize for getting carried away. I had no idea someone of your caliber had feelings for Suga ... and of course, I have no objections. I hope we can be friends."

Extending out my fist, I nodded eagerly as he bumped his against mine. "Definitely. I like making friends, after all."

_That should settle it, ha. I'm actually kinda proud of this ... but damn, so many people speaking over one another are so hard to keep up with ... it's a miracle how they manage it all the time, I'm tired just from this once!_

Slowly, the gym returned to its usual rhythm as Ukai proceeded to nag the guys until they all lined up outside for the running. Walking past me, I heard Hinata whisper to Kageyama about what "someone of her caliber" meant, but I saw Kinoshita's eyes light up at the question and I somehow knew that the telling of my story was in good hands ... albeit being a bit exaggerated, probably.


	11. Chapter 11

After practice, we went to his house together so I could meet his parents as well. Walking slowly, he had his arm around my waist the whole time while we talked along the way.

"Thank you for surviving this ruckus ... and I'm really sorry ... I didn't think Daichi would react that way."

"Don't be sorry. It was funny, in a way. I told him off nicely, didn't I?"

"You did. I've never seen Daichi back off so fast! But hey, there's one more thing ..."

"Yes?"

"What's this whole thing with Noya? Did you ask him for help?"

Blushing slightly, I shook my head. "I didn't."

"Then where did he find out that you like me?"

_Uf, here we are ... well, I suppose I'll have to tell him eventually._

"The truth is ... last year, I wanted to ask you out but I didn't know much about you yet so I ... uhm ... I kinda started coming around to watch your practice."

"Huh? But I never saw you!"

"I always sat at the back side of the gym, watching you guys through the small window that's almost on floor level. I thought no one saw me, but Nishinoya apparently did. He came to talk to me because of it and that's how he found out."

"Wait, I'm lost. He talked to you last year?"

"No ... a day before I asked you out."

"But ... that means ...."

"I came to watch your practice for almost a whole year without saying anything, yes. I'm sorry."

"Wow ..."

"Are you mad?"

"Yeah, mad at myself for not seeing you - I wish someone threw me headfirst out of that window!"

"Heh ... you're being silly again."

"Maybe. But there's still something I don't get: you said you wanted to ask me out last year, so why didn't you? Why did you wait so long?"

"You probably don't remember, but you had a girlfriend at the time. So I just stood and watched from far away and when you two broke up, I didn't want to make a move on you right away because that's not a nice thing to do. So I waited a bit longer ... and then I eventually got to see it - the endless cycle you were stuck in. Girls asking you out, and leaving you weeks later. I like to think I'm somewhat good at reading people and situations ... and I got the feeling that you didn't really want to go out with any of them, that you were just being nice to everyone. And I ... well, I already had my "Suga being nice to me" moment so I didn't think I had the right to want another one."

"But did you? Did you want another moment like that?"

"Yes ... or no, actually. It was amazing, but what I really wanted was ... something just like what we have now. I didn't want to hurt you by asking you out and then having you date me just because you'd want to be nice to me. But this ... being with you right now ... it's perfect."

"It really is perfect ... and I don't think I could ever find it with anyone other than you. It's so stupid ... the fact that the only one who could make me happy was afraid of hurting me. "

He let go of me and took my hand as we got to his front door. Once inside, he called out to his parents:

"Mom, dad, we're home!"

"Just come to the kitchen, I'm making tea right now!"

He took me into the kitchen where I saw his father reading a newspaper at the table and his mother on the other end of the room, mixing sugar into a teapot just when we walked in. Both of them looked at me right away, smiling politely - but I could tell that there was absolutely nothing honest about those smiles and it was obvious to me that behind them, they both doubted me.

_I suppose this was to be expected. If even Daichi acted so overprotective, Suga's parents probably share the same feelings towards his girlfriends. Well, it's not like I don't know how to make them trust me._

Smiling with confidence, I bowed politely to both of them:

"I am very happy to be able to meet you ... almost as happy as I was when Suga agreed to be my boyfriend. I've never in my whole life met anyone quite like him: I always thought he was a strong, dependable and caring person - and that was why I fell in love with him in the first place. But then I also got to see the fragile side of him ... and it made my love for him even stronger. You've raised a wonderful son and I want to thank you for that."

As I looked up, I could see tears in the corners of his mother's eyes:

"My dear ... I almost can't believe it. Do you really feel that way? Do you really love my Koushi?"

I nodded slowly. "Yes - I love him so much that it still overwhelms me sometimes."

"I was starting to think I'd never hear that ... I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks, mom! Dad ... how about you?" Suga said, looking over at his father.

He peacefully stood up and walked up to Suga, taking him by his shoulders and looking him straight into the eyes:

"Son ... if you somehow screw this up, I'm disowning you and throwing you out the nearest window. She's too good to pass up, so you better hold her close!"

He then turned to me, reaching out his hand and giving me a small nod: "I haven't kept count of all his girlfriends, but you're the first one I like. Also, that scar looks awesome - it suits someone as fierce as you."

"Fierce?!" I asked, surprised by his comment.

"Well, yes. You come into our house for the first time, meet us both for the first time and the first thing you say is that beautiful confession of love for our son? I'd say you have some serious balls, but someone ..." he paused, glancing meaningfully at his wife, "someone tells me that's not polite to say to a lady. Fierce was the next best thing I could think of."

"Oh ... thank you!" I chuckled awkwardly as I realized he actually thought about that compliment.

_His mom seems like such a genuine, gentle person. And his dad has this respectable aura around him, but he's kind of a goof. I can totally see where Suga gets his personality from!_

That being said, Suga poured us both a cup of tea, but just as I was about to sit down at the table, he motioned his head towards the door:

"Mind if we take these to my room?" He asked his mom for permission and after receiving a nod of approval, I followed him out of the kitchen.

"I hope you'll like it, it's more or less a volleyball themed." He said as he showed me which door to open before he walked in, putting the tea on his table.

I looked around, seeing three balls on the floor in the corner and walls covered with posters of various teams - it looked exactly like I imagined Suga's room to like. "I do like it ... but you know, we could've stayed with your parent's a bit lo-"

"Nope." He cut me off, pulling me into a tight hug. "I needed some time alone with you ... like, right now." He smiled, leaving a quick kiss on my lips. "Unless you mind it?"

"You damn well know I don't." I whispered, kissing him back.

Slowly, the kiss deepened, making it impossible for me to keep my heartbeat in check. The same familiar feeling of bliss washed over me as his lips moved relentlessly against mine, leaving no time to breathe. After a while, he pulled back for a second, holding me even tighter. I sighed with my eyes half closed, desperate for his touch:

"Suga ..."

"Shush ... I'm right here." He murmured, kissing me again and again, each kiss better than the one before it. Little by little, his lips traveled to my jawline and further down my neck. Pulling me closer and closer, he whispered between kisses: "This ... this is .... how much I love you. Are you ... happy? Am I the reason ... why you're smiling right now? Please ... please ... tell me I am."

"You are!" I silently called out, kissing his cheek in return. "Suga, you're the reason I always smile! If you're with me, if you're holding my hand, if you kiss me like that ... there's no way I wouldn't be happy!"

He caught my hand, guiding it over his chest to cover his heart. Out of breath, he leaned his forehead against mine, looking at me with his angelic eyes:

"Do you ... do you feel that?"

Under my fingertips, his heart was beating erratically, completely out of rhythm and faster than I could've imagined.

"I do."

"That's for you. That's why I sometimes think you're kinda bad for me .... because I can't think straight when I'm with you and you send my heart racing with just the slightest smile. It feels like I'll get a heart attack if I don't kiss you with all I've got ... but even if I collapse right after, it's worth it. If your beautiful face is the last thing I see, I can die in peace ... knowing that I was with you."

"Suga ... you're so hopelessly romantic."

"More like hopelessly in love with you." He whispered slowly before another torrent of kisses came raining down on me.

 

Hours later, he walked me home. In the chill air of the night, nothing really seemed that different: the crickets were still annoyingly loud, the crows still flocked on every corner and there were stray cats meowing at the moon just like every other night. The world was still the same as it ways days ago. Both of us were the same as we were before we fell in love. The only thing that was different was hidden deep within, unbeknownst to anyone but the two of us:

**Walking silently through the night, our once lonely hearts were now on fire.**


	12. The Epilogue

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. Usually, I'd hurry and get up right away, knowing that Suga would soon be waiting for me outside like he always did in the past few months - but it was one of the days when they had morning practice, which meant I wouldn't see him until after I got to school. I slowly got dressed and ate breakfast before saying goodbye to mom and dad.

As I walked out the door, I was greeted by an ever so angelic voice:

"Hey! You sure take your sweet time when you're not expecting me!"

"Suga?! What are you doing here?" I said, hugging him tight. "Did your practice get canceled?"

"Nope. I just didn't go. I'm risking getting murdered by Daichi, but ...."

"But?"

He smiled, taking my hand: "But I once promised my girlfriend that one day, I'll take her on a super perfect date instead of going to school with her."

"Wait, we're doing that today?!"

"Yes! Got any place you want to go?"

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care."

"Hey, that's my line!! Heh, I guess I know where to take you then."

Holding hands, he led me through the streets until we got to our usual coffee shop. I couldn't help but chuckle at his simplicity as we walked in and sat down at the same table as always: "Really? Your idea was to take me here?"

"Well, yeah. It's the place that's most important to me ... where we had our first date."

"Technically, that was in the club room."

"I told you a million times already that wasn't a date. I didn't even do anything I should've done on a date!"

"Don't sell yourself short, Suga ... sitting right next to me, under the same blanket - that was kind of really romantic of you."

"Aren't I always really romantic?"

"You are."

Both sipping our tea, we continued to talk about the memories we've made together until afternoon rolled around. Wishing to save him from Daichi's wrath, I insisted that we go back to school in time for their second practice. Walking slowly, he suddenly seemed oddly quiet and after a few minutes, I knew I had to ask him about it:

"Are you that upset I'm making you go to practice?"

"No ... I was just thinking about my graduation."

"Oh ... we .... we haven't really talked about that."

"We had to send in our college applications last week ..." He mumbled, looking to the ground.

"Suga?"

"The truth is, I've had pretty good grades this whole time. I planned to pick a university in Tokyo, I know I would've gotten in without a problem ... everyone knows it. That's why I really got an earful from my teacher when I turned in my application."

"What ... What did you choose?"

"Sendai. It's the closest university there is." He said, squeezing my hand tighter. "I heard a whole load of crap about how I'm wasting my potential and how this wasn't what I worked so hard for all three years ... but mom and dad support me, so it's fine. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be going anywhere far away from you."

A subtle feeling of guilty overcame me and I couldn't find the proper words to answer.

_You're not going away ... I'm happy. I'm so happy. But it's selfish of me to be happy! Right, everyone knows how much academic potential you have ... so why would you throw that away for me? It's not like I wouldn't stay yours if you went to Tokyo ..._

Putting an arm around my waist, he suddenly pulled me closer to him. "I know what you're thinking about. Right now, you're having a mini panic attack in your head because at the same time, you're happy I'll stay so close, but you're also conflicted about it because you think I'm wasting my potential because of you."

I nodded, blushing in admiration of just how well he knows me.

"But you see, here's what you don't know: even if I tried to, I couldn't waste my potential because of you. After all, you are my potential - the only one who knows my soul inside and out, the only one who brings out the best in me with every loving word, every crazy smile, every silent kiss. I'm not as good if I'm not with you. I know I could go to Tokyo and only see you on the weekends, in best case scenario ... but if I did that, I honestly couldn't study at all. I'd spend half of my time missing your kisses and the other half missing the way you understand me. And I don't care how many teachers tell me that I shouldn't be so short-sighted or that I should look more towards my future."

As we got to the school gates, he suddenly stopped walking and wrapped his arms around me. I was just about to protest his little speech, but he didn't give me the chance. Gazing down at me with a peaceful smile, he spoke the words which I'll treasure in my heart for as long as it's still beating.

 

"I'm already looking at my future right now. She looks a little confused and will probably call me silly in the next three seconds, but that's just what makes me love her even more. Yeah, I might be short-sighted ... but that's only because the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with is standing right in front of me and I have absolutely no reason to look at anything else. I don't want academic achievements ... I just want to stay by your side until the day I die."


End file.
